


Meeting the Folks

by xisuthros



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nothing but fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fic about when Caitlin drags Barry to meet her parents :) Originally posted on my Tumblr (xisuthros).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Folks

“Barry, come ON!” Caitlin giggled as she led her boyfriend by the hand. “At this rate, we’ll be there by Christmas!”

“Good. Maybe your father will be in a better mood by then than he was on the phone.” This earned him a glare from the scientist, who let go of his hand and stood there in the middle of the airport terminal with her hands at her hips looking like she was going to scold him. “Kidding.” he added, hoping to avoid one of her famous “Barry Allen” lectures.The twitch in the corner of her mouth let Barry know she wasn’t really angry and he had to fight hard to keep a straight face.

“Will you stop acting like child?” she asked deflating a little, causing the speedster to come up and wrap his arms around her. “I really want this to go well.” She quietly admitted into his sweater.

“Believe me, so do I.” Barry said fervently, and he meant it. Cisco had told him what happened to him when Caitlin brought him over to meet her parents, and had forgotten to tell them that they were just friends and co-workers. Barry chuckled slightly as he recalled Cisco saying he would rather pick a fight with the Arrow then to go through that tense situation again. 

Caitlin looked up at him questioningly. “What’s so funny?” she asked.

Barry smiled rested his chin on the top of her head. “Oh nothing, I was just thinking about what Cisco told me about his visit over to your parent’s house.” At this, his girlfriend buried her head in his shoulder.

“That was an accident.” She said regretfully. “How was I supposed to know my dad had the ability to make Cisco pass out by looking at him too hard? I grew up with the man; after a while his glares loose their sting.” Both of them chuckled and Barry pulled away from Caitlin slightly to take both her hands in his. 

“I’m sorry.” he admitted. “I am not ashamed to admit I’m a little frightened.” He pressed on when he saw her teasing smile. “But I’m willing to brave it because its important to you.” She blinked gratefully and he added, “Besides, it’ll be great to hear some teenage-Caitlin Snow stories.” She swatted his arm.

“That will NOT be happening.” Caitlin said with conviction, causing the Scarlet Speedster to laugh even more. They continued down the terminal with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her.

“Think my parents will love you as much as I do.” She said, causing Barry to kiss the top of her head. “By the way, I told my dad that you work for the Central City Police Department and he seemed pretty impressed.”

This gave him a small flicker of hope. “Really? That’s a good sign.” She nodded.

“Yeah, he’s all excited to show you his gun collection. He thinks you might find some of them interesting.” Barry felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Caitlin looked up at him expectantly, her eyes twinkling.

He flashed her a brilliant fake smile. “Great.” She laughed and pulled him by the hand further along the terminal. “Good thing I’m a lot faster than a speeding bullet.” He muttered.


End file.
